Personagens de um Romance sem Fim
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Madara. Sasori. Como duas pessoas tão complexas e difíceis podem se entender? AU, Yaoi, Romance, Naruto Shippuuden. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Forum Yaoi Gakure no Sato para Tobi Madara. Feliz Natal!


**PERSONAGENS DE UM ROMANCE SEM FIM**

**Fanfiction de Amigo Secreto para Tobi/Madara**

**Fórum YGNS**

**Anime/Mangá: Naruto-Shippuuden**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

**Gênero: Yaoi/AU/Romance**

**Personagens: Madara e Sasori**

Outro compromisso a que me submeto simplesmente porque não é possível deixar para lá. Sou um autor famoso de livros tenebrosos sobre horror, fantasmas e mortes inexplicáveis. Incrível é o grande número de fãs que tenho.

Chamam-me de mestre de marionetes porque manipulo meus personagens com uma facilidade incrível. Eu apenas acredito que a mente é muito mais fértil que a terra semeada, basta saber usá-la.

Uma fila interminável de pessoas querendo autógrafos no meu novo livro.

A destruição do reino da areia.

É um belo título não acham? Em meu universo imaginário há reinos, poderes incríveis e gente especial. Só que tudo isso não vem ao caso. Estou cansado. Gostaria de ir embora e já nem mesmo me esforço para ser simpático. Se bem que, eu não costumo ser simpático, apenas arredio e calado.

Minha infância solitária e pobre poderia dar uma bela tese para psicologia barata de programas de auditório.

Digamos que sempre fui inteligente demais para suportar pessoas de baixa capacidade intelectual.

- "Pode assinar para o futuro editor de Sasori Sand?"

Páro com a caneta a meio do caminho. O que diabos... – "Como?"

- "O que você ouviu."

Um ar cínico, cabelos longos, olhos bonitos e uma segurança que transpira em seu corpo. Quem diabos ele pensa que é!

- "Não pretendo sair de onde estou."

- "Sua simpatia sempre foi comentada nos meios editoriais, meu caro Sasori. No entanto, apenas seja um bom autor guiado por seu editor atual e banque o gentil interessado no que pensam a seu respeito."

- "Não lhe devo satisfações."

- "Sou um cliente. Deve-me o autógrafo que eu quiser. E eu já disse o que quero."

Irritante. Esse homem é irritante. Eu o conheço de algumas festas de lançamento. Eu o conheço como sendo apontado como um novo talento no mercado. Eu o conheço por sua postura arrogante.

Madara.

- "Para... o... futuro... editor..." Escrevo com vontade de quebrar a caneta na mesa, mas nada transparece no meu olhar, minhas mãos não tremem. Ele que vá para o inferno.

- "De Sasori Sand."

Decido ser irônico também. Pulo uma linha e escrevo.

- "De: Sasori Sand. Para: Madara." Não é uma obra de arte? Eu escrevi o que ele pediu, não escrevi?

- "Não era bem isso."

- "São exatamente as suas palavras." Um sorriso neutro, um olhar fixo, meus ruivos cabelos perfeitamente arrumados.

- "Você é instigante."

- "Eu também acho."

- "Arrogante."

- "Realista. Passar bem. Tem mais pessoas esperando o autógrafo. Se quer tanto falar comigo, porque não manda um e-mail? Eu respondo a todos, pessoalmente." Vamos ver se Madara apenas desaparece de minha frente.

- "Terá notícias minhas."

O sorriso dele, o jeito de se virar, a elegância natural, a postura e... O olhar dele. Por que será que acho que ele não vai desistir?

SEIS MESES DEPOIS

E não desistiu.

Estou deitado no meu quarto olhando a luz do teto que permanece apagada, pois já é de manhã. Ontem foi o lançamento de outro dos meus livros.

Nada demais.

Se o editor agora não fosse o cretino do Madara.

Ele comprou meu contrato de minha anterior editora. Sem me consultar, sem me dar o direito de recusar. Foi ardiloso e manipulador.

Eu realmente poderia bater nele até cansar.

Só que não consigo.

O motivo? Por que o "cretino" do Madara está adormecido bem aqui ao meu lado.

O que está acontecendo?

Nada demais. Sim, estou sendo repetitivo.

Apenas que nos últimos dois meses esse homem conseguiu se enfronhar de tal maneira em minha vida que eu já não consigo me separar dele.

- "Bom dia, Sasori."

A voz dele é baixa, grave e com um toque de autoridade. Madara é assim. Pode ser doce como uma fruta madura ou ácido como vinagre. Depende de com quem ele fala e do efeito que quer causar.

- "Bom dia, Madara. Dormiu bem?"

- "Sim, como de hábito. Vamos tomar um banho? Desmaiamos na cama ontem..."

O sorriso dele. Um ar sedutor, os fios escorrendo pela nuca alva, o corpo flexível. Esse homem... Me alucina.

O maior perigo é o olhar de Madara.

Parece um vício que eu não consigo abandonar. Parece uma necessidade que não consigo controlar.

- "Vamos tomar banho."

Ele fala em tom de comando agora. Eu tenho um tremendo gênio, sou temperamental mesmo e... Somente Madara pode falar assim comigo sem levar uma resposta crua e seca pela cara.

- "Vá ligando o chuveiro, eu já vou." Quero pensar em algumas coisas e o jeito de Madara me olhar por vezes me impede de me concentrar.

- "Como quiser."

Madara se levanta sem dar a mínima para o fato de que está nu e, mais uma vez, reparo no quanto ele é bonito. Um suspiro sai por meus lábios audível demais para tentar disfarçar.

- "Se me deseja tanto assim pela manhã, pare de enrolar e vem logo tomar banho comigo. Temos algum tempo antes de eu ir para o escritório."

O sorriso de canto dele é cínico. O olhar dele, uma sobrancelha arqueada apenas, é irônico. Esse maldito sabe que eu não consigo dizer não para ele. Por mais que eu tenha praticamente fugido dele por mais de um mês... E olha que eu não fujo de ninguém, são os outros que fogem de mim...

- "Já vou." Enfim desisto. Não há o que eu possa fazer para evitar o poder que ele tem sobre mim. Vejo-o passar a língua suavemente sobre seus lábios e entrar pela porta da suíte. Reviro os olhos, um tanto agastado. Não tem jeito, Sasori. Madara invadiu sua vida, sua mente e seu espaço e não há nada que você, sempre tão orgulhoso de sua capacidade de nunca se apaixonar, possa fazer.

Observo a bagunça que fizemos ontem à noite. Champanhe a um canto. Frutas em outro. Arranjos de flores que foram mandados para minha casa por conta de meu lançamento. O terno bem cortado e perfeito de Madara a um canto. Minhas roupas jogadas em tudo que é lado. Ele sempre assume o controle.

Acho que eu nunca tive um namorado como ele. Se bem que, nunca falamos que estamos namorando, apenas temos um relacionamento. Ele nunca me cobrou nada, o que é bom e ruim, pois não posso cobrar nada dele também.

Eu, conhecido por ser um manipulador de personagens, parece que encontrei um titereiro à altura.

Não adianta ficar aqui teorizando sobre motivos. O fato é que estou apaixonado por ele e não faço a menor idéia se sou totalmente correspondido pelo simples fato de que Madara não fica fazendo declarações de amor.

Ele simplesmente começou a me convidar, a me cercar e pronto. Querem saber como foi? Eu conto.

Hum, não. Vou usar como material em meu próximo romance Best-seller. O nome já foi escolhido, é uma espécie de homenagem a nós dois.

Romance sem fim.

Pode parecer meio melodramático, mas acontece que "história de um não romance" não tem apelo comercial.

Oh, chega de ficar enrolando. A quem eu quero enganar? Estou louco para me enfiar no chuveiro com aquela peste.

Saio da cama com outro suspiro, ajeito os fios ruivos que ele sempre bagunça totalmente e vou até a suíte.

O corpo esguio e forte dele já está molhado dentro do box. Ele se vira para me olhar.

O olhar de Madara.

Juízo, não tenho mais nenhum.

As mãos dele correm em mim como se eu fosse argila a ser esculpida por um artista talentoso.

Meu coração há muito dá cambalhotas no meu peito enquanto aquela boca maravilhosa que Madara possui já fez caminhos deliciosos no meu corpo.

Não demora muito e estou sentado em meio às pernas dele, no chão do box, subindo e descendo sobre a virilidade dele e gemendo desesperadamente. Ele faz isso comigo. É o único que faz isso comigo.

Ele me segura firme e me força para baixo uma última vez e eu quase grito o nome dele enquanto o clímax me faz perder a consciência por alguns segundos.

Abraço-me nele de olhos fechados. Sinto a boca dele perto de meu ouvido.

- "Sasori..."

- "Hum?" Sussurro ainda de olhos fechados.

- "Se eu fosse desse tipo, diria que o amo."

Arregalo meus olhos imediatamente e fito os profundos olhos perigosos dele. Não há indício de gracejo neles. Há apenas...

A vastidão dos olhos e sentimentos de Madara.

- "Se eu fosse desse tipo, eu também diria que o amo, Madara."

- "Mas nós não somos desse tipo."

- "Não. Nós não somos." Respondo abraçando-me nele e logo nossos lábios se encontram novamente.

Quem disse que precisamos de estereótipos?

Somos apenas personagens de um romance sem fim.

* * *

Nota da autora: Sim, eu sei que ficou curta. Só que eu acho que tem sentido e que não é preciso enrolar muito quando já se atingiu o cerne de uma história. Espero que minha querida amiga secreta não me mate. Não sou tão íntima de Naruto quanto de Saint Seiya e por isso resolvi escrever em AU. Espero que tenha gostado. Feliz Natal.


End file.
